This invention relates in general to sewing machines and in particular to a new and useful control device for varying the feeding of the work in a sewing machine.
In a prior art arrangement (U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,982), a support firmly connected to the stepping motor is secured by screws to the housing of the sewing machine. The screws extend through arcuate slots in the support which are concentric of the motor axis, so that a correction of the angular position of the control member relative to the angular step position of the stepping motor is made possible. This can be done upon loosening the screws by turning the support coaxially to the motor axis. An accurate correction of the mutual angular position of the control member and the step is complicated in this design. In addition, the transmission play between the motor pinion and the guideway of the control member which is mounted in the housing of the sewing machine may change during the adjustment and result in disturbances in the transmission.